


Three's A Crowd

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, MarkiplierGAME RPF, Yamimash RPF
Genre: Angst and Smut, Multi, OT3, Septiplimash, markseptimash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when three best friends become more than what they wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [listens to space jam while writing vulgar smut]  
> Also!!! The first chapter is straight sex. u can skip on ahead to the other chapters if u ain't about dat life, I won't b offended. u ain't missin much.

Thankfully, Mark wasn't so drunk as to not be able to check back in to his hotel room, but he was drunk enough as to need help from Sean and Aaron in order to get up to his floor and into the room, Sean on his left and Aaron on his right. They each had an arm around his waist or under his arms, letting him slack a little in walking. "Thanss so much f'r-" He began before he was almost dropped onto the bed. "-oof!"  
Sean giggled and sat beside him. "Sorry!"  
Aaron, falling almost on top of Mark, hit Sean on the arm. "I can't believe you guys made me drink that Fireball."  
Mark laughed adorably. "You're gonna regret that tomorrow."  
The three men giggled, and then fell silent, Sean lying down onto his side to face his friends. After a few minutes, it grew kind of awkward; Mark soon realised, through the fog of his brain, that both Sean and Aaron were staring at him with... weird looks on their faces. "What?" He asked.  
"You're really beautiful when you're all messed up," Sean answered.  
Even through his drunkenness, Mark was flustered at the compliment. "Shut up." He replied, sitting up and running a hand through his fluffy, wild hair. Sean and Aaron moved with him. He felt like he was being examined; he didn't know why, but it made him feel kind of uncomfortable. "Uhm, so, do you guys want some coffee? So we can sober up."  
"Sure." Aaron nodded, Sean following his action.  
When Mark got up to make the instant coffee from the complimentary tub, he felt eyes on his ass, causing his cheeks to flare red; 'You're just imagining things, Mark.' He thought, taking partial comfort in that idea.  
As he made three cups of instant, he heard the bed squeak and shift behind him, telling him that either one or both of his friends were up and about- a hand settled on the dip of his lower back, causing him to jump. Turning his head, he saw it was just Aaron, eyes glassy, cheeks red, smiling at him in the small way he does. Mark smiled somewhat uneasily back, finishing stirring the last cup of coffee. "Here," He handed it to Aaron.  
"Thank you." Aaron said.  
Walking to the bed he held out a cup for Sean, who took it, their hands brushing. Mark jumped again. Sean laughed airily, making the drunk Korean blush.  
The three of them sat and drank their coffee, Mark not really into his since it was instant and didn't have the same kick his usual black did. Next to him, Sean was making faces every time he took a sip; clearly, he preferred his with some kind of sweetener. Aaron didn't seem to mind his, drinking with a somewhat distant expression. Just then, Mark felt a hand on his upper thigh; looking down, he saw it was Sean's. He didn't know what to do about it, not until another placed itself almost between his legs. "H-hey..." He slurred- he was, after all, still very drunk- reaching down and taking hold of the one closest to his junk. "That's... not..."  
"Shh..." Sean whispered in his right ear. The Irishman took Mark's cup from him and set it on the nightstand, beginning to kiss at Mark's jaw and neck.  
"A-ahh~" Mark let out a moan in spite of himself and gripped the bedspread and his jeans. That hand, Aaron's, started to rub his crotch, only making him moan louder. Aaron was kissing up his neck to his lips, where he wasted no time in slipping his tongue between Mark's full, pink lips, their mouths ever moving against the other's. Mark whimpered when Aaron and Sean pulled away only moments later. "Wh-what..." He opened his eyes halfway and reached out a bit. He saw Sean and Aaron taking off their clothes and blushed straight down to his chest. After a moment of hesitation, he started removing his own.  
There was a gasp. Mark looked up from kicking off his pants to find Sean and Aaron naked save for their boxer briefs and making out heatedly, hands gripping hair and clutching at ass and back. In his boxer briefs, Mark felt his hardening dick twitch, while his pupils dilated wider. He stood there somewhat awkwardly, just watching, until Sean turned his head and stared at him, ocean blue eyes half-lidded and the most incredible sounds escaping his lips as Aaron sucked on and kissed his neck. He grabbed Mark by the waistband of his underwear, pulling him closer until their lips met in a fierce liplock, teeth nipping, tongues sliding against each other- a hand slipped into Mark's boxers and wrapped itself around his dick, making Mark gasp and almost whine into Sean's mouth. "Ohh my God..." He moaned, legs shaking.  
"Bed." Aaron whispered breathily.  
The three of them stumbled back to the bed and fell onto it, Mark ending up on the bottom. He felt his underwear be stripped from his body and his legs spread a bit. There was heat around his dick, and then he was being sucked off, his whole body lifting up off of the squeaky bed at the incredible feeling, his mouth falling open and a strangled sound escaping it. "Huhhh, uhh... Ohhh my G-God..." He buried his left hand in short hair and tightened his grip- it was Aaron who was between his legs. "Aaron... Uuuhhh~..."  
Sean began placing open mouthed kisses on his chest, briefly sucking on each nipple, sending shocks of electric pleasure through Mark's body. "God... Please..." Mark gasped.  
"What do you want, Mark?" Sean asked in a low voice.  
Mark was overheating and his heart was slamming against his ribcage. "F-fuck me. Please."  
Aaron pulled off of Mark's cock and nearly growled. He moved out of the way so Sean could position himself between Mark's shapely legs. To Aaron, he said, "Get me some lube 'r somethin'."  
Aaron almost fell off the bed as he tried to search for some lotion, successfully finding a small bottle in the second drawer of the nightstand and handing it Sean, who popped the cap and squirted some out onto his fingers- only two, he wasn't too big. He pressed his first finger to Mark's hole and slowly slid it in, earning him a guttural groan from Mark, the still fairly drunk Korean's back arching up off the bed. "Ohhhh Jeeesuuusss," He cried. Above him, he felt someone straddle his chest and something warm and slightly wet touch his lips.  
"Suck my dick," Aaron basically pleaded.  
Mark opened his mouth wider and allowed the hard cock to slide into his mouth. Aaron was of average size, but he was sort of thicker than average, and it hurt Mark's jaw a bit to stretch wide enough to take all of him. Between his thighs, Sean put in a second finger and twisted them around until he found Mark's prostate, causing Mark to whine around Aaron, the vibrations making Aaron gasp and pant, thrusting in and out of Mark's mouth.  
Finally, Sean thought Mark was ready and squirted more lotion on his hand, rubbing it onto his dick by jacking off for a short time. Once that was done, he sat back onto his heels and lifted Mark's lower body onto his lap, helping him wrap his legs around his waist before he impatiently shoved himself into Mark's perfect ass. Mark cried out, the noise muffled due to the dick in his mouth and Aaron facefucking him at a somewhat alarming speed. His panting was really adorable, Mark had to admit- "Fuck! Shit!" Mark shouted, pulling back from the dick so he could yell; Sean had hit his prostate head-on and showed no signs of letting up. The bed was hitting the wall rhythmically, the bed squeaking loudly so that everyone next door knew what they were doing in the room. But all three men were still too drunk to care.  
Sean was slamming in and out of Mark so hard that Aaron almost got thrown off of his chest; he was moaning all deep and growly, groaning and hissing like he was the one getting it in the ass and not Mark. Mark himself was whimpering and crying, moaning loudly, clawing at Aaron's back until he drew blood, his heels bruising Sean's ribs and back, toes curled and eyes rolled up into his head. Aaron's thrusts were becoming more erratic and urgent. "I-I'm coming, Mark, I'm-" He warned just as he let out a small cry, pulled Mark's hair, and came in his mouth.  
Mark turned his head away and spluttered, coughing as he tried to swallow the load and not suffocate, Aaron collapsing beside him, chest heaving. That gave Sean room to get on top of Mark and penetrate him at a better angle, going deep and hard until Mark was begging. "Sean... Pl-plea...se... I can't..." Mark dragged his nails down Sean's back and sides, hyperventilating, mewling.  
"Fuck, Mark... You..." Sean moaned through gritted teeth, picking up the movements of his hips and grabbing Mark's rock hard cock, only to have it explode in his hand, Mark screaming Sean's name. The walls of his ass tightened around Sean's cock and that was it for him; he shot his load into Mark with a shout that was unintelligible, riding it out, the overstimulation making Mark whimper and plead in a guttural groan for him to stop. He did and pulled out, rolling over to the other side of the exhausted Korean and cuddling up with him. Mark accepted the affection graciously, including Aaron in it, as well, even though the Englishman was already pretty much out cold.  
Minutes later, the two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Sean talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I love Aaron, I'm not trying to make him seem like an asshole

It was late in the morning when Mark woke to the incessant ringing of his phone blasting Bob's ringtone. He blindly reached around for it, but then stopped cold when he felt warm skin that wasn't his own. Opening his eyes, he jumped a bit upon seeing _Sean_ laying in front of him, cuddled up close to his chest. "What the..." He mumbled, but then cut himself off as memories, however fuzzy, came flowing back to him, his cheeks burning ever hotter and redder as they came in droves. "Oh... Jeez..."  
In front of him, Sean shifted in his sleep and let out a tiny, almost meowing sound, a smile on his peaceful face. Mark's expression softened and, without thinking, he carefully cupped the paler male's face, rubbing his thumb lightly over his cheek and thick eyebrow. The rough stubble and goatee pricked at the palm of his hand and his chest, and though it wasn't entirely pleasant, Mark somehow found it comforting. Then he remembered: Aaron had been there. Where was he? Gently, he detached himself from Sean and got out of bed, the cold air hitting his nether regions, and that, combined with the dull pain in his ass, made him grumble out a swear word. He waddled somewhat penguin-like to where his underwear had been kicked to last night and put them on, seeing that Aaron's clothes were not anywhere on the floor. 'He must've left...' Mark thought in disappointment, picking up his jeans and taking out his phone. "Jesus," He said under his breath- eight missed calls and twenty text messages from Bob and Wade. He rubbed his sore jaw as he called Bob and walked to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth- his mouth had some kinda stank. "Mark! Thank God, we've been trying to call you for two hours!" Bob said rather loudly through the speaker.  
Mark frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Sorry, I just got up." He mumbled in reply.  
"Yeah, I kinda figured. Listen, we're all at PAX, except for Sean. Do you know where he is?"  
"He's uh..." Mark paused in his teeth brushing. "He's with me."  
"Ok, well, you two hurry up and get down here, OK? You're supposed to be at a booth signing in fifteen."  
Spitting out his toothpaste, Mark cussed again. "We'll be there. See ya, Bob. Say hi to Wade for me."  
"Will do."  
And then Mark remembered. "Hey Bob, is Aaron there?"  
"What?"  
"Aaron, is he with you guys?"  
"Aww, missing your boyfriend? Yeah, he's here. Been acting kinda funny, though."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
"No problem. Later."  
"Bye."  
And the conversation was over.  
Mark set his phone aside so he could finish washing up, rinsing out his mouth and splashing water on his face to really wake himself up; after that, he took his phone and walked back out to the room and to his luggage, whereupon he took out some clothes to wear. Just as he stepped into his pants, there was a voice behind him. "Mark...?"  
Mark pulled up his jeans and turned around to face the speaker- it was Sean, looking very... beautiful, his hair sticking out every which way, sea blue eyes drooping, pink lips puffed and parted, cheeks flushed, the blanket slipping down his chest. "Mark... what are you doing here...?" He asked. Before Mark could answer, Sean's expressions changed to one of realization and shock. "Oh... OH." Looking to Mark, his eyes widened further. "You and me... Aaron... We all..."  
Face turning red, Mark nodded, continuing with buttoning his pants and slipping a shirt over his head. "Yeah..." He mumbled.  
Silence fell between them, Mark putting on his hoodie and scarf, Sean quietly getting out of bed and getting dressed. They then stood in front of each other, both not looking at the other. "So... a-are we gonna talk about this?" Sean asked in a low voice.  
"Uhm..." Mark's hands wouldn't stay still. "I was actually wanting to find Aaron so we could all talk about it... you know, together."  
Nodding, Sean scratched the back of his neck and blushed a bit. "So uh, do you... wanna walk wit' me to my room? I just need ta freshen up, then we can get going to PAX."  
Mark smiled a bit as he answered, "Sure. Let's go."

They were only a few minutes late to their signing, and when they were behind the table Mark noticed something. "Where's Aaron?" He asked.  
Wade frowned and looked down the table to Aaron's empty seat. "That's weird, he was just here." He said. "He probably just went to the bathroom. Why don't you text him?"  
Shifting his weight from leg to leg, Mark took out his phone and texted Aaron asking where he was, and then sat down in his chair next to Sean with a smile plastered on his face so the people coming up to get stuff signed and give gifts wouldn't ask questions. Sean did the same, being his loud, rambunctious self as much as he could; secretly, though, the two of them were anxious as all hell waiting for Aaron to reply to the text.  
After nearly an hour, and with still no reply from their English friend, the signing was closed and the crowd dwindled away, leaving the four Youtubers to gather up their gifts and move on from the table. "Why hasn't Aaron replied yet?" Mark mumbled in question to no one in particular.  
"He just texted me," Bob said with a slightly confused expression, "He's in his hotel room. Says he's not feeling well."  
Sean frowned. "He could've just told Mark that."  
Bob shrugged.  
"Ok, well, Sean and I need to talk to him, so we'll meet up with you guys later, alright?" Mark said.  
Bob and Wade furrowed their brows in inquiry, but didn't question it and waved goodbye to their friends as they walked away, further into the convention center, leaving Mark and Sean to do what they needed to.  
With Sean trailing after him, Mark made for the west exit- the one they came in from- and out, walking quickly down the street to the next stoplight where Aaron's hotel was; surprisingly, they weren't stopped by any fans. They entered the hotel and went up to Aaron's room on the third floor at the farthest end of the hall. Mark knocked three times and waited.  
Three minutes passed, but no one answered. Sean knocked this time, although much louder. Both he and Mark were shifting restlessly. "Aaron?" Mark called. "We know you're in there, buddy."  
"We j'st wanna talk," Sean chimed in.  
No answer.  
"Maybe we should-" Sean was cut off by the sound of sniffling. He looked at Mark for the first time since he woke up and found him to be _crying._ "Mark! What's wrong?"  
Mark wiped at his eyes and tried to laugh as he answered, "It's just- Fuck, what if I lose him?"  
"What'dya mean?"  
"I should've known he wouldn't be good with this type of thing. I don't think he knows how to deal with it. So like," Mark sniffed and ran a hand through his hair. "What if he doesn't want to be our friend anymore? Just- _stops_ talking to us?"  
A heavy weight settled in Sean's gut. "Because of a fockin' one night stand?"  
More tears ran out of Mark's eyes. "I-I-I don't know, man! I..." He turned slowly and walked back down the hallway, Sean following with a distraught expression and his hands in his pockets.

Somehow, they ended up back in Mark's room, sitting together on the bed, thinking. Leg bouncing, Sean voiced his thoughts. "We still need'ta talk about what happened, Mark."  
Crossing and uncrossing his arms a couple times, Mark sighed a bit. "Yeah, we do." A pause, then- "Sean, look: You have a girlfriend, so I get if you don't-" He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I get if you don't feel the same, but I... I really..." He couldn't finish. Dropping his head and covering his face with his hands, he cried.  
Sean's eyebrows dipped and his mouth opened and closed the smallest bit, his hands reaching for his friend and finding contact at his back and shoulder. "Mark..."  
"It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this! I was gonna tell you- I was gonna tell Aaron-" A sob cut him off, hiccuping and falling into Sean's arms.  
Sean, face completely red, held him close, unsure of what to do next- 'I've gotta tell him,' He thought, and cleared his throat. "Uhm, Mark, it's ok, 'cause... I really like you, too."  
Mark looked up at him. "You do?"  
Sean nodded, swallowing, forcing himself to make eye contact. "Yeah. I actually broke up with my girlfriend before I came here because I knew I wouldn't be able to..." He blushed deeper and looked down at his lap and the floor.  
Mark, his face also red, reached up and cupped the left side of Sean's face, sitting up so they could be closer together; when their faces were inches apart, he came to a stop, the two of them with eyes locked, blue in brown. "I love you," Mark whispered, "and I love Aaron, too. Both of you."  
"Aaron, too?" Sean slipped his fingers into Mark's unruly hair and played with it, smiling a bit. "I think I like him, too."  
They laughed lightly and pressed their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. Slowly, the smiles slid from their faces as their lips grew closer and closer to each other, and then touched. Now that they were not drunk, they could fully enjoy the feeling, Mark almost overbearing in his near desperation that surfaced too quickly- that was okay, because Sean was the same way, moving his mouth against Mark's and inaudibly sighing. It was some time before they pulled back to breathe, resting their cheeks against each other's, giggling and grinning like idiots. "We need to tell Aaron," Mark breathed.  
"Yeah," Sean agreed.  
Standing, holding hands, they left to try and get Aaron to open his door once again.

+

This time, Aaron answered on the first knock; he looked pretty terrible when he opened the door, dark underbags and bloodshot eyes, messier-than-usual hair, and an overall upset expression. He allowed Sean and Mark into the room and onto the bed, the three of them sitting in a row with their hands clasped in their laps and heads down; quietly, it was Aaron who spoke first. "I'm sorry I left." He said.  
Mark and Sean looked at him.  
"I got scared. Seeing you two- all of us, together, in that bed, I-" Aaron cut himself off. "I didn't know what to do."  
"Well, we're here now, and we're ready to talk about it." Mark began. "About our future."  
Aaron butt in real fast. "Before you say anything, please know that..." He paused. "That I didn't want it t' be like this. Ok?"  
Mark and Sean nodded. Aaron sighed. "I broke up with my girlfriend this morning."  
"Why?" Sean asked.  
"Because I'm... not, in love with her anymore. I told her about what happened between us, and she understood, I think." Aaron shrugged. "I don't expect you guys to know what I'm thinking, it's just that this is... hard for me. To say out loud, y'know?"  
Cautiously, Mark reached out and took Aaron's hand, Sean placing his own on theirs and giving them a light squeeze. "It's OK, man. We know." Mark assured him.  
Aaron's face brightened. "Really?"  
"Yeah," Sean began with a smile. "We love you, too."  
The relief on the Englishman's countenance made Mark and Sean laugh lightly, pulling Aaron into their embrace, the three of them hugging for what could've been two minutes or two hours. It was comforting.  
Mark's phone going off interrupted their cuddle session; it was Bob, telling Mark that his Polaris panel was going to start in an hour so hurry up with whatever he and Sean were doing please. "We're on our way. See ya." Mark told him, and then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to play a game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love doing speech-only/heavy chapters. I've always been a dialogue person.

"Don't gimme that look! I told you not to move yet!"  
"I was gonna slide off, I had to! We _both_ woulda died!"  
"Aaron, tell Sean that I'm right."  
"I'm not taking sides, I told you guys. We should've played MarioKart..."  
"And completely destroy our relationship? Remember what happened last time."  
There was a high-pitched scream. "SEAN I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!!!!"  
"STOP YELLIN' AT ME! Aaron!"  
"Still not taking sides!" A pause. "Mark, stop yelling,"  
"How long have you known me?"  
"True..."  
"See, Mark? We did it."  
 _"Finally, Jesus._ Next level."  
"Aww, look at you guys! You're so cute!"  
Two sets of giggles sounded out. "Yeah, look at us. _I'm_ cuter 'cause I'm chubby."  
"What aboot me? :("  
"Jack, you're cute because you just are."  
"You're FLAWLESS. :D"  
"Strike a pose, I'm gonna take a picture!"  
"High five me ass, Mark!"  
There was a high five sound and happy robot noises. "Nailed it!"  
"Ok Aaron, your turn to play with Jack."  
"T'at... sounds SO wrong."  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sean!"  
"Yeah, SEAN."  
"Why are you guys ganging up on me? I t'ought you weren't taking sides, Aaron!"  
"I'm your partner now, so I'm allowed."  
"Now I can't take sides."  
"Mmm. :/"  
Shuffling sounds and a far away voice. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."  
"Hurry back."  
"Make me something!"  
"Ok Yami, stand on that button. I'm gonna go t'rough t'e door and shoot a portal."  
"Alrighty."  
"Now step into t'e portal."  
"Ok."  
"I'm gonna stand on t'is button and shoot a portal there. Then you got'a go through and stand on t'at other button there, okay?"  
"I think I got it. I _have_ played Portal before, Jack."  
"Oh, well, _excuuuuse_ me!" There was laughter. "I'm jokin', love."  
Giggling. _"Stop,_ Sean... Eep! You made me die!"  
"Oops! Haha, sorry!"  
A distant voice. "Don't have all the fun without me!"  
"Better hurry up, then!"  
"I'm _movin'!"_  
"Get your perfect butt on over here!"  
"I'm here, I'm here. Wow, you finished the level already?"  
"Teamwork, Mark."  
"Oooh, nachos, gimme!"  
"What's the magic word?"  
"I love you?"  
"Mm... Good enough, I guess."  
"Yay! :3"  
"Yami, is it my turn to play with you, or do you want another level with Jack?"  
"Another level."  
"Alrighty. Nachos?"  
"Yes, please, I'm starving."  
"Wh' didn't you shay sho?"  
"Jack, don't talk with food in your mouth."  
"Shorry." A pause. "I'll go make you somethin', Aaron."  
"Alright, I guess I'll play with Mark."  
"Jeez, at least _act_ like you're excited."  
"I'm kidding, Mark."  
"Awe, I get a kiss. Uhm- oh, OH! I know what to do, ok, Yami, go over there."  
"Kk. Now what?"  
"Shoot a portal there and there. Good! Now go through."  
"But won't that-"  
"Just trust me!"  
"Ok..."  
"Now I just press this button... Portal there and there..."  
"What now, Mark- ow!! What happened? Who hit me?!"  
"My bad. Aaron, we're almost there. Push that box through the portal, and then we're home free."  
"If you say so, Mark."  
"Yay! We did it! High five!"  
"WHOMP."  
Mark's adorable giggle rang out. Then there was a yawn. "Oof, what time is it?"  
A distant voice. "Two AM."  
"It's past my bedtime, guys."  
"Don't you want your sandwich first? I made it with such love and care."  
"I suppose I should eat something."  
"You wound me."  
"I'll turn the XBox off, then it's CUDDLE CENTRAL."  
"Thanks, Mark."  
"You're welcome, you two."

END


End file.
